rainy day
by Kairi aqua
Summary: i wrote this out of frustration so sorry if it sucks


Crash!

A glass vase crashed against the wall missing its real target.

"You are so selfish!" I heard my mother shout at my father, "don't you care about us anymore?"

The fighting has just gotten worse ever since dad started coming late totally drunk. The company has taken a rough patch and my parents have no idea how to fix it so they blamed each other.

"Of course I care about you and Hanako!" my father shouted, "it is you that is neglecting your duty as a mother and wife!"

I'm on the stairs watching all this between the railings. This was the first time they were so loud and actually threw things at each other.

"What!" my mom shouted and I saw a picture frame hit the wall behind my dad's head, "I have been doing everything I can to keep this family happy but you come home at 3 in the morning completely drunk!"

He actually only gets home after one since the bar closes at about quarter to one. I know this because I had to fetch him countless of times because the bartender naruto would not let him driver home.

"That is not true!" my dad shouted getting red in the face, "you know what, I give up!"

He held his hands up in the air signaling his surrender and walked out the living room.

"I'm going out." He said slamming the front door behind him.

Mom started cleaning and I could hear her sobs. I walked down the stairs quietly and went to my mom. She has been working to jobs now and was always tired but the fights she has with dad didn't help either.

"Mom." I said but she didn't stop trying to clean the shattered pieces of the vase, "mom, please stop."

I watched her pick up the pieces and I couldn't help see them as my mom's heart. Picking up her broken heart pieces and eventually throwing them in a trashcan and this only made me feel sorry for my parents.

"Mom, let me do it," I said as I knelt down and held her hands that shook uncontrollably, "let me clean this mess while you get some rest."

"No, I made this mess it's only fair that I clean it." She said but she didn't take her hands out of mine, "it's my fault."

She sounded so weak and frail.

"Lets get you to bed." I said calmly as I helped her to stand and lead her to my room.

I don't want dad waking her up so early in the morning. Once she had fallen asleep in my bed I returned to the living room and looked at the damage. Shattered glass and broken pieces of wood and metal collected in broken piles and the look like our broken family. My mom would be the glass, beautiful yet very fragile. My dad would be the metal, bent continuously until he snaps and I would be the wood. I would be able to take enough pressure and strain until I get thrown in fire where I'll burn until I'm nothing but dust.

"How did this all start?" I asked myself, "first we all happy and now we are blaming each other."

When I finally manage to clean up all the pieces of broken glass and whatever I looked at the clock. It was only ten o'clock and that means my dad is wasting money on booze instead of apologizing to mom or at least try to help around again.

"That's it, I can't just sit here anymore." I said as I pull on my shoes and a coat, "If they won't fix this together I'll make them."

I wrote a note telling mom I was going out and she didn't need to worry. Then I pulled the coat's hood over my head and left the house in the pouring rain. I started running to the bar that dad always goes and was stopped by the bouncer.

"Move out of the way." I said, "I need to drag my worthless father back home and make grow up and be a man."

The bouncer looked at me amused and I glared at him.

"Fine then why don't you go get my stupid dad for me." I said, "ask naruto to throw him out here."

The bouncer pulled out a phone and pushed on little button and naruto was right behind him.

"Hanako, what are you doing here?" mike asked.

Naruto was mom and dad's childhood friend and been like an uncle to me.

"Where is my dad?" I asked, "Is he inside?"

"Yeah he is," he said, "but he has been staring at his ever since he got here."

That was unusual, my dad would down a drink the minute he held the glass.

"Can I get him, I need to drag his ass home and make him apologize to my mom for giving up like asshole." I said not really caring what words I was using, "even if I have to hold him at gun point I'll make him stop acting like a spoiled fucking teenager, that's my job."

Naruto was never taken by surprise but when it came to me and how pissed off I was well; there is always a first. He always treated me like an adult even when I was two years old and unable to colour inside the lines, he would always think of my as an independent woman.

"I'm not going to allow a young woman to hold a weapon that killed to many people." He said, "but I'll bring him out and you two can talk this out."

For a guy, who looks like a pro wrestler he never resources to violence. I waited for a few minutes and I saw naruto dragging my dad by his collar. He dropped him on the ground in front of me and told the bouncer to keep watch inside.

"What is going on here?" my dad said his words were slurred, "naruto let me back in."

"Sorry bro but your kid has something to say to you." naruto said standing straight showing his true height, which always meant he was serious.

"My kid?" my dad said as if he didn't know he had a kid.

"Yes dad your kid." I said, "You know your daughter Hanako, your little girl that you promised to never hurt."

He turned around to face me and I shot him glare but he didn't look at me with loving eyes. No, they were cold and properly filled with booze.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Why aren't you home with your mother?"

"Mom is resting and she needs the sleep but I didn't come here to talk about mom." I said, "I'm here to drag your ass back home so you can apologize to her."

"Apologize, apologize for what?" my dad spat out.

"Apologize for giving up you selfish bastard!" it was my turn to start shouting, "have you not notice how mom has been tired every evening but still cooks us our supper before going to sleep?"

"She works for the company," dad said, "she shouldn't be tired."

"You are such an idiot!" I shouted, "she works two jobs now because she is afraid that that you'll lose the company."

He looked at me confused.

"I only found this out because I went to the mall the other day with my friends and saw mom at one of those restaurants that you took her to for her birthday last year." I said and I started pacing up and down, "she hasn't told us because she was to embarrassed to let us know she was doing something so degrading but doesn't realize she is actually the only on that is doing anything!"

"What are you talking about, I have been at the company working-" I cut him off.

"You been here drinking until you pass out!" I couldn't take this, no wonder my mom grew angry with him; "I caught you two days in a row going to bars during the day and not leaving until they close, that isn't working!"

He looked like he wanted to argue but I didn't give him the chance to.

"I always thought that I would always have a happy family no matter what but I was an idiot! Ever since we heard that some other company was going to buy our company our family shattered but guess who is trying to pick up the pieces?" I shouted and I could feel the tears running down my face now, "mom has been picking up every tiny little piece of our shattered life and tried to fix it the best she can but she can't do it alone. My friends have gotten jobs and even asked around town to help us! Even I been doing odd jobs but what have you been doing? You sit on your ass and drink and drink until you can't even stand without falling over. Do you realize for every drink you get you pay with money that we need to save our company?

"Before you left you said you gave up but what did you mean?" I asked crying, "were you giving up on fighting, on the company or were you giving up on your family that's been working hard to help you and ourselves?"

I stared at him; his dark hair clung to his face from the rain and covering his dark eyes that we shared as father and daughter. His clothes were soaked now and I could see at least that he heard what I said. I think everyone in the bar heard me shout out my lungs.

"If you are giving up before you actually try to even do anything…" I said softly but still loud enough for him to hear, "…then why did you marry mom if you weren't going to fight to keep her?"

My throat was burning and I felt dizzy but I wanted to know his answer before I leave. I stared at him and waited and he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry," he said and I could tell he was crying, "I didn't think about your mom or even your problems, I just thought if I failed to provide for the family it will be all my fault."

"It is your fault because you aren't trying." I wanted to say that but I guess I used up my voice for now.

"I didn't want to try because I didn't want to fail." He continued as clenched at the pebbled stones in the parking lot that we were standing in, "I didn't want to fail you or your mother."

"You only fail when you stop trying." naruto said helping my dad to his feet, "I remember Sakura, your wife, tell herself that when ever she had trouble with something."

"Naruto I'm sorry," he said, "you always knew she was out of my league."

Naruto laughed and turned to me. He nodded my well done before I collapsed to the pebbled ground. I don't know what happened after that but when I woke up, I was in my room and heard sweet cheery music. I frowned as I sat up and got out of my bed. I noticed I was in a pair of shorts and in my favorite rock band t-shirt. I walked downstairs and heard my mom giggling and my dad laughing. I followed their happy laughter to the kitchen where I saw them dancing and dad lend in to kiss my mom.

"Ew, minor in the room." I said but I couldn't help the smile on my face, "get a room."

"If you don't want to see then cover your eyes or leave." Dad said biting mom's ear.

"Sasuke stop." My mom said tucking some of her pink hair behind her ear, "save it for tonight."

"Aw gross!" I said covering my ears, "are you really going to talk about that in front of me?"

"Are you really going to listen to us talk about it in front of you?" dad teased but let mom go and ruffled my random jet black and pink hair, "well done kiddo."

Mom came and hugged me while I smiled.

"Enough of this mushy family stuff," naruto shouted in the doorway with Hinata and their son, "lets have a huge breakfast!"

Out of nowhere mom hits naruto on the head. I just laughed; everything was going to get better.

"Hey Hanako," Minato, naruto son who he named after his dad, greeted with a grin, "heard about that whole speech you gave your pops."

"You heard about that?" I said and I couldn't help blush.

"I think it was great for what you did." He said before kissing my cheek and grinned at me, "you are a very great girl Hanako."

Hey I'm done! I can't believe I actually wrote a one-shot. Maybe miracles do happen when you don't expect it. :3 well review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
